old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forger
"An Imperial Warrant for the arrest of Magistrate Leopold? Aye, I can do that – but it will cost a pretty crown." Advanced (SH) Forgers are the artists of the criminal world, but theirs is a calling of imitation, not original creation. Forgers make their living by copying a work by another and passing it off as an original, whether it is a painting of an emperor, the seal on an “official” document, or a signature on an incriminating letter. Forgers prefer to work in relative anonymity; not only is their work a crime often punished by mutilation, but revealing one of their creations as a fake spoils some of the triumph felt in a successful job. Note: The Old World Armoury includes rules for coin forgery. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (the Arts), Charm, Common Knowledge (any two), Evaluate, Haggle, Perception, Read/Write, Secret Signs (Thief ), Speak Language (any one), Trade (Artist), Trade (Calligrapher), Trade (Smith) Talents: Artistic, Coolheaded or Dealmaker, Flee! or Suave Trappings: Trade Tools (Forger), Writing Kit Career Entries Artisan, Cartographer, Messenger, Smuggler, Student, Tradesman Career Exits Artisan, Charlatan, Fence, Scribe, Tradesman, Student, Scholar Detecting Counterfeits When the experts are baffled by a flawless counterfeit work, they often turn to a forger to identify original from duplicate. Forged artwork is generally the easiest to detect, since there are so few who can do it convincingly. Also there are many components beyond the canvas that can expose a fake work. The artist’s signature may look too fresh, the frame may not match the period, or a label could be mistranslated. The alternative can also be true, however, and sometimes a flawless counterfeit can even fool the original artist. Relic forgery is also quite easy to detect since it is so difficult to properly simulate the aging process. Counterfeit coinage, on the other hand, is almost impossible to detect if the forger is working with a wellcrafted or stolen coin-die, and not skimping on the proper base metals. Unfortunately, many of these counterfeit coins enter circulation and are only revealed through use, when they blemish or tarnish differently than official currency. A forger can only detect a counterfeit if he has the required skills to craft the forgery in the first place. Once it is determined that the detector has the requisite trade skills, he makes an Opposed Perception Test versus the counterfeiter’s requisite Trade Test. Trade (Artist) is required to detect art forgeries, Trade (Calligrapher) is required to detect document forgeries, and Trade (Smith) is required to discover coin forgery. Relic forgery requires the widest variance of skills, from Trade (Gem Cutter) to Trade (Stoneworker). Art Forgery Duplicating a work of fine art is likely the most difficult challenge a counterfeiter will face in his career. While art forgery is far and away the most lucrative business for a counterfeiter, the vast majority of forgers will never complete a single passable work. There are less than a handful of working forgers with the ability to copy a masterpiece, since the skills required to properly duplicate a work of art must approach that of the original artist. Currency Forgery Everyone needs to make money somehow, the forger does so literally. The art of coinshaving and counterfeit minting is by far the widest spread type of forgery in the Old World. The complete rules for forging coins and establishing a counterfeiter’s workshop are expanded upon on in the Old World Armoury. Document Forgery The art of document forgery is about the control of information, or alternatively misinformation. Evidence can be forged to condemn an innocent man, or turn loose a guilty one. Forged orders can lead an enemy into an ambush, or into retreat. A forged letter of introduction can gain the underhanded social climber admittance to exclusive circles. Document forgery is one of the more profitable and dangerous enterprises a forger can engage in. Relic Forgery Relic forgery is the creation of false antiquities for sale to private collectors and Temples. Successful tomb robbers occasionally find themselves hosting a bidding war between multiple parties for their plundered goods. By colluding with a relic forger and duplicating the artefacts, the tomb robber is able to ensure that each of his bidders goes home a winner.